


Билль о правах

by Tanaquila



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaquila/pseuds/Tanaquila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. 1663-й год, самое начало Реставрации. Молодой аристократ Чарльз Ксавье вместе с сестрой Рейвен возвращается в Лондон, где начинают происходить загадочные вещи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Такие разные судьбы

**1643 год.**

**Англия. Бирмингем.**  
Особняк пылал. Очередное пушечное ядро проломило крышу Астон холла, а языки пламени уже высовывались из окон второго этажа. В господских покоях царила паника - туда уже ворвались парламентские войска. Солдаты так стремились поживиться оставшимся в резиденции добром прежде, чем все достанется огню, что никто и не подумал заглянуть на кухню. Там, скрючившись за печью, пряталась женщина. Ее испуганные глаза блестели на перепачканном сажей лице, она внимательно прислушивалась к топоту и крикам наверху, готовая миг исчезнуть из своего укрытия. Ведь если ее заметят солдаты, они не пощадят ни женщину, ни тот маленький сверток, который она с такой нежностью прижимала к груди. Сверток тем временем заворочался и всхлипнул раз, другой, а после разразился плачем. Женщина вздрогнула и в ужасе склонилась к младенцу, что-то невнятно забормотала, успокаивая. От тишины и быстрых ног сейчас зависело все. Кухня начала заполняться едким дымом - медлить больше было нельзя. Женщина сорвалась с места, крепче прижимая к себе ребенка, и кинулась к маленькой дверце, ведущей во двор. Там, в горящей конюшне бесновались лошади, а подоспевшие солдаты старались открыть заваленные двери. Они были слишком заняты, чтобы обратить внимание на тень, которая выскользнула с черного хода и исчезла в ночи.  
Женщина бежала, хрипло дыша и спотыкаясь о камни. Спасение было в ста ярдах: лишь бы укрыться и переждать, а после можно подумать и о дальнейшем. И она опрометью кинулась к лесу. На руках у нее мирно спала синекожая девочка.

**Уэльс. Гламорганшир.**  
В саду замка пели птицы. Выдался один из тех редких солнечных дней, когда упрямая природа преображалась, чтобы ненадолго порадовать человеческий глаз. Графиня пила шоколад на свежем воздухе и милостиво слушала комплименты учителей своего сына, пришедших с докладом.  
\- Мальчик, несомненно, талантлив, миледи. И умен не по годам. Иногда мне кажется, что он наперед знает то, что я собираюсь рассказать. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы он знал больше, чем я могу дать ему.  
\- Наши желания совпадают, достопочтимый аббат, - графиня бросила взгляд на пруд, на берегу которого читал ее сын, - надеюсь, все эти ужасы вскоре закончатся, и мы сможем отдать его в колледж.  
\- Я бы не торопился, миледи, - сухопарый мужчина лет сорока склонил голову, - пока парламент не успокоится, отдавать мальчика столь высокого положения…  
\- Слава господу, мы в стороне от этого, - молодая женщина нахмурилась, - даже если ради этого пришлось покинуть Лондон.  
\- Ваш супруг – мудрый человек, миледи.  
Кивнув, графиня мысленно закончила предложение: «новый супруг – мудрый человек, в отличие от предыдущего». Зато здесь они в безопасности.  
\- Мы отвлеклись. Так как его успехи в фехтовании? – продолжила она.  
\- Сложно сказать, - учитель явно не знал, как выразиться тактичнее, - у него природная гибкость, он предугадывает все мои выпады, но…  
\- Но не желает заниматься, да?  
\- Именно так, миледи.  
\- Тогда вместо задиры из него вырастет ученый муж, - улыбнулась графиня, наконец, позволяя мужчинам сесть подле нее. Обсуждение успехов сына было закончено, настало время светской беседы.  
А мальчик лежал на берегу пруда, медленно перелистывая страницы книги. На лице его играла улыбка, словно он мог слышать их разговор. 

 

**Германия. Витшток.**  
\- Тащи сюда веревку!  
\- Держи его, он удерет!  
Оборванный мальчишка бился в руках двух мужчин в шведских мундирах. Расправа над карманниками была короткой в военное время, даже если воришка еще был ребенком. Смерть была неизбежна – это было понятно каждому, кто стал свидетелем печальной сцены. Но никто и не подумал вступиться за мальчика, которого тащили до ближайшего дерева, чтобы вздернуть в назидание другим. Спасения было неоткуда ждать, но оно пришло: кованые ворота вдруг сорвались с петель и сбили мужчин с ног, чудом не задев их «добычу». Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы мальчишка смог вырваться и опрометью кинуться в подворотни. Вслед ему понеслись свист и улюлюканье прохожих. В суматохе никто не обратил внимания на хорошо одетого мужчину, внимательно наблюдавшего за этой сценой из кареты. И уж, конечно, никому не было дела, что он жестом приказал своему слуге проследить за сбежавшим воришкой.  
Тем же вечером на окраине города собралась толпа: сжигали ведьму. Ею оказалась изможденная женщина в старом латаном платье, она пыталась вырываться и кричала, что невиновна. Но люди привыкли – подобные мольбы о милосердии не трогали их. Что значат слова ведьмы, когда в округе бушует холера, да еще и мор напал на скот? Толпа бесчинствовала, швыряя в несчастную камнями. Кто-то даже предложил сжечь выродка вместе с ней, но пока озлобленным людям было достаточно и этой жертвы. Стража, которой было строго наказано не допускать самосудов, в этот раз равнодушно прохаживалась по площади. Словно ничего особенного и не происходило. Мальчика держал соседский мужчина, не давая ему кинуться в огонь в попытке освободить мать. Несчастная, полностью охваченная огнем, безостановочно кричала, а толпа в ответ на каждую мольбу разражалась очередной порцией ругательств, когда со всех сторон раздался грохот. Оправа уличных фонарей с треском смялась, сарай для инструментов рассыпался под натиском взметнувшихся вил и лопат, из кузницы вылетела наковальня, проломив голову стражнику. Весь этот металлический ад образовал вихрь, без разбора убивающий всех, кто попадался на пути. А центром вихря стал маленький мальчик, который кинулся к помосту, в надежде, что мать еще жива.  
\- Колдун! – раздалось среди предсмертных хрипов и воплей и эхом прокатилось по площади.  
\- Колдун, колдун! – что значит страх перед смертью, если есть возможность убить дьявольское отродье?  
Мальчик бросился бежать, глотая слезы, размазывая по лицу гарь от костра. Если его догонят, он закончит свои дни, как мать – костер еще не успел догореть. А ради новой жертвы, туда подбросят еще дровишек.  
\- Эй, мальчик! Эй! Стой! – властный голос заставил его буквально врасти в землю. Как из-под земли рядом с ним появилась карета, из приоткрытой дверцы которой ему махал иностранец.  
\- Садись! Мальчик! Садись!  
А толпа уже наступала. И он воспользовался этим единственным шансом на спасение, запрыгнув в карету. Мужчина тут же дал знак трогаться, а сам протянул кружевной платок.  
\- Вытрись, ты грязный.  
Пока мальчишка вытирался, мужчина разглядывал его с улыбкой, словно увидел перед собой не грязного оборванца, а редкую драгоценность.  
\- Никого, кроме матери, у тебя не было?  
Тот лишь помотал головой, утирая слезы.  
\- Поедешь со мной. У тебя редкий дар, мальчик. Я помогу тебе освоить его. Будешь мне, как сын.  
В ответ на удивленный взгляд, мужчина лишь кивнул и откинулся на спинку сиденья. На лице его сверкнула и погасла торжествующая усмешка.


	2. Любопытство не порок

**Июнь, 1663-го год.**

Карета подъехала к городскому дому Ксавьеров – недавно отстроенному по последней моде. На то, чтобы отделать его заново и обставить, ушел год и кругленькая сумма денег – но это было последнее желание матери. Уже не поднимаясь с постели, она еще находила в себе силы руководить ремонтом. Если этот процесс можно было так назвать. Дом разграбили еще в первые годы гражданской войны, его даже подожгли, но он чудом выстоял. Жаль, что мать так и не успела увидеть то, на что потратила столько денег: она умерла через неделю после окончания работ. Сразу после похорон они собрали вещи и переселились из загородного поместья в Вест Энд. На взгляд Чарльза получилось слишком пышно и по-французски, а вот Рейвен была в восторге. Не оставаться же, в самом деле, в полуразвалившемся поместье, которому тоже требовался капитальный ремонт. Впрочем, остальные два поместья были в более плачевном состоянии. Чарльз еще немного полюбовался лепнинами на фасаде, ожидая, пока лакей распахнет дверцу, а после выпрыгнул на улицу. Хотя это и не подобало человеку его положения, он все никак не мог отучиться от своих вольных привычек, которые привило детство в Уэльсе. Неунывающей походкой он прошел в холл, мимо склонившегося в поклоне дворецкого.  
\- Моя сестра у себя?  
\- Нет, сэр, - хорошенькая горничная испуганно захлопала глазами. Она не успела открыть рот, как Чарльз потянулся к ее сознанию, выуживая оттуда белое, как соль, лицо Рейвен. Что-то было не так.  
\- Леди нехорошо себя чувствует, сэр. Она просила не беспокоить ее…   
Последние слова девушка говорила уже в пустоту – Чарльз прыжками пересекал распашную мраморную лестницу, сверкающую белизной. «Нехорошо себя чувствует» было самым невообразимым преуменьшением. Внутри Рейвен все просто кричало от ужаса. Среди липкой паутины страха, окутавшей ее разум, ничего разобрать было нельзя. Из всей этой каши мыслей Чарльз понял лишь то, что она забралась на чердак, где лежали сваленными старые вещи. Он допускал, что она могла волноваться за него, но не настолько же!   
Он никогда не давал ей повод… Додумать он не успел, открывая низенькую деревянную дверцу.  
Рейвен в легком домашнем платье сидела на старом сундуке возле маленького окошка и смотрела перед собой. Синяя кожа совершенно не гармонировала с кремовым атласом. На его появление девушка никак не отреагировала. От попыток проникнуть в ее мысли разболелась голова, похоже, что проблему придется решать старым способом.  
\- Рейвен!  
Нет ответа.  
\- Рейвен, я вернулся.   
Наконец, его сестра медленно повернула голову и уставилась на него совершенно безумными желтыми глазами.   
Нет, так не пойдет.  
«Рейвен! Рейвен! Что с тобой?» Продираться в ее сознание было нелегко, но она услышала.   
\- Чарльз!  
Его имя, как мольба о помощи. Чарльз пересек комнатку и опустился перед Рейвен на одно колено. На ее коленях лежала раскрытая книга, в которой он признал их старый детский сборник гравюр.  
\- Что случилось? Не могу поверить, что ты так боялась за мою жизнь.  
Он и правда не мог понять, что могло так напугать его смелую Рейвен до такой степени, что она потеряла над собой контроль.   
\- Ох, Чарльз, - порывистое объятие, которое последовало за этим вздохом, обескуражило его куда сильнее.  
\- В чем дело, сестренка? Я не пострадал, ни царапины. Что так тебя испугало?   
\- Я и не сомневалось, что на тебе не будет ни царапины. Так всегда бывает, - фыркнула Рейвен. Обычное спокойствие уже возвращалось к ней, но тут лицо ее исказилось.  
\- Чарльз, они повесили вдову нотариуса! Они вытащили ее из дома и потащили в Вестминстер!   
Чем могла привлечь внимание эта безобидная женщина, было непонятно, а из мыслей Рейвен до сих пор ничего путного выяснить не удалось.  
Меж тем, его сестра в раздражении мотнула головой:  
\- Не лезь ко мне в голову, я тебе все так расскажу! Чарльз, они решили, что она ведьма! - она сжала ладони, - кухарка слышала, как они говорили, что она убила своего мужа и его брата с помощью черной магии! Это ужасно, Чарльз!   
\- Ужасно, что она их убила? – шутка вышла неудачной – уж он-то прекрасно знал, что миссис Морган не обидела бы и мухи, но нужно было как-то разрядить обстановку.   
\- Ты знаешь о чем я! Раньше… Раньше они не смели вот так, без суда хватать уважаемых граждан!   
И тут Чарльз был с ней согласен: это было плохим знаком, но нужно было успокоить Рейвен.  
\- Не забывай, миссис Морган была католичкой. Думаю, это и есть основная причина ненависти к ней. Магия – лишь повод.   
Рейвен покачала головой, но уже не так уверенно. Он почти убедил ее. Почти. Осталось лишь отвлечь. Но он не успел это сделать, как почувствовал поблизости чужой разум: эта горничная чересчур любопытна! Пришлось заставить ее «вспомнить» парочку неотложных дел. Когда он открыл глаза, Рейвен смотрела на него, закусив губу. Ее жутковатое синее лицо в тусклом свете, которое напугало бы кого угодно, кроме Чарльза, выражало чуть ли не страдание.   
\- Опять? – ей даже не требовалось спрашивать, что он только что делал, - Как же я устала от этого! В Уэльсе хотя бы можно было побыть наедине с собой. И никто не стремился подслушивать.   
\- Крепись! – он поднялся с колена, отряхивая пыль, и галантно предложил ей руку, - когда в поместье закончится ремонт, мы сможем переехать туда. Идем. Только сначала приведи себя в порядок.   
Рейвен глубоко вздохнула, принимая его руку, и через мгновение перед ним стояла миниатюрная блондинка, которую весь остальной мир знал как сводную сестру Чарльза Ксавьера.   
\- Идем пить шоколад, - вздохнула Рейвен, - вряд ли после дуэли ты куда-нибудь заезжал.   
Чарльз только улыбнулся: все-то она знает.   
Позже, они сидели в малой гостиной, мебель для которой выбирали собственноручно, Рейвен уже смеялась над его рассказом об очередном бескровном поединке.  
\- Подумать только, ты считаешься заядлым дуэлянтом, а сэр Роберт осмелился бросить тебе вызов. Храбрец!  
\- Скорей глупец, - Чарльз развалился в кресле, довольно потягивая бренди, и рассматривал картину Ван Дейка, приобретенную в прошлом месяце.  
Репутация человека, который ни разу не проиграл ни одной дуэли, ни разу не был даже легко ранен, давала ему возможность подшучивать над незадачливыми забияками. Время от времени кто-нибудь обязательно решал проверить свое мастерство, вызвав «непревзойденного мастера», каким он считался. Итог всегда был один.  
\- Не говори так!  
\- Почему?  
\- Он храбрее тебя. Он думает, что дрался на самом деле!  
\- Ты говоришь так, потому что вы с ним флиртуете.  
\- Неправда!   
\- Правда! – Чарльз уже откровенно смеялся нал смущением сестры, - он сам так считает! И даже был не прочь сказать тебе о своем особенном к тебе отношении.  
Рейвен зарделась, но ответила решительным взглядом.  
\- И что?  
\- А то, что он не одинок! За два года после университета я получил меньше вызовов, чем ты предложений!  
Рейвен тут же нахмурилась – это была больная тема. При ее красоте и богатом приданом предложения начали сыпаться как из рога изобилия, едва ей исполнилось шестнадцать. С тех пор прошло четыре года, а поток не иссякал. Многие из приятелей Чарльза сами были бы не прочь жениться на красавице, но встречали стойкий отпор. Такое нежелание выдавать замуж сестру вызывало в обществе недоумение. Чарльз отговаривался ее слабым здоровьем, но так дальше продолжаться не могло. А подправить память всей английской знати не представлялось возможным. Он сам не считал цвет кожи сестры большим препятствием для замужества, но вот Рейвен…  
\- Роберт достойный джентльмен. Ты же сама так думаешь!   
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не могу выйти замуж!  
\- Что тебе мешает? Ты восхитительна…  
\- Даже так? – прервала его Рейвен, придавая коже естественный синий цвет, - даже такой?  
Чарльз оценивающе взглянул на нее:  
\- Пожалуй, цвет платья лучше подобрать другой. Этот не гармонирует с кожей.  
\- Чарльз! – Рейвен сжала кулаки и выдавила, - если бы я не была леди, я бы запустила в тебя чашкой!  
\- Окажите мне любезность, леди Рейвен, не делайте этого. Мой камзол мне слишком дорог.  
Их перепалка была прервана появлением горничной с подносом. Вышеозначенный поднос только что с грохотом упал к ее ногам: хрустальная ваза с печеньем разлетелась на мелкие осколки. Но девушка не шевельнулась, ее глаза были прикованы к Рейвен, не успевшей принять человеческий вид. Рот горничной приоткрылся, еще секунда, и она закричит на весь дом. И Чарльз мог точно сказать, каким будет этот крик, поэтому не стал медлить. Он стер это воспоминание и заменил безобидным: горничная всего лишь споткнулась. Ничего страшного не случилось. Совершенно ничего.  
\- Как вы неловки, - он вскочил, загораживая сестру, - вы не поранились?  
\- Ах, простите, сэр, - лепетала девушка. Бедняжка никак не могла взять в толк, почему разбитая ваза вызвала в ней такой ужас, - простите сэр, миледи! Я сейчас все уберу!   
Она наклонилась и принялась собирать печенье и осколки в передник.   
\- Идем, Рейвен. Тебе лучше прилечь, - он помог сестре подняться и повел ее наверх.  
Рейвен шла, опустив голову, словно на мозаичном паркете внезапно обнаружилась панацея от всех недугов.  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - шепнул он, видя ее печаль, - обязательно.   
Рейвен рассеянно кивнула, ни капли не поверив.   
«Телепатия не поможет мне изменить внешность. Я никогда не смогу выйти замуж».  
«Мы найдем решение!»  
\- Чарльз! Ты обещал мне не читать мои мысли!  
\- Прости.   
\- Бриди слишком любопытна. Я боюсь, что однажды тебя не окажется дома, когда она…  
\- Не волнуйся. Я решу эту проблему.  
Чарльз отдал слугам распоряжение ни в коем случае не беспокоить Леди Рейвен, а сам приказал кучеру отвести его в Сити. Там он вышел напротив небольшой булочной, где провел не больше пяти минут. Как кучер потом рассказывал лакеям: «господин зашел туда, постоял, посмотрел на хозяина, не словечка не сказал, и вышел». А наутро сияющая Бриди сообщила, что мистер Девис, думал-думал и сделал ей предложенье. И что она теперь будет женой пекаря.

После булочной Чарльз специально выбрал самый длинный маршрут – мимо собора Святого Павла. Первой и главной причиной нежелания возвращаться, была кипа документов на его изумительном кедровом столе в не менее изумительном кабинете. Беда была в том, что бумаг со смерти отца скопилось столько, что за три года с момента восшествия на престол нового монарха, он так и не смог разобрать все долговые расписки, счета и накладные. Старый управляющий во времена протектората подался в негоцианты, а нанять нового Чарльз не спешил. Мало ли, что он обнаружит в бумагах.  
Второй причиной были слухи. Сити всегда кишел ими, а на площади вокруг собора вот уже двести лет собирался всякий сброд. Как ни странно, все эти городские сплетни бывали полезны, а иногда (немыслимое дело!) даже приносили прибыль.   
Чарльз, как обычно, велел остановить карету на углу Флит-стрит так, чтобы можно было полюбоваться шпилем собора. Перед воротами было многолюдно, так что он глубоко вздохнул и сосредоточился, аккуратно разбирая чужие воспоминания.  
Ничего необычного. Недовольство королем-развратником, очередной хлебный бунт на севере, пара схваченных ведьм, затонувший корабль с зерном, загадочные убийства…  
На этом он задержался, стараясь узнать побольше. Но ничего значимого не нашел: убийства ярых парламентариев англиканцев. Трое за одну ночь. И впрямь, что-то нечисто. Пока он внимательно изучал мысли людей об этом непонятном деле, мимо него медленно проехала изысканная золоченая карета. Такие могли быть лишь у французов – порядочный англичанин бы ослеп от подобной роскоши. В окошке кареты он заметил прекрасную блондинку в платье серебряной парчи. Плечи женщины были оголены, а на белоснежной шее переливались бриллианты. Чарльз привычно попытался проникнуть в ее мысли, как остолбенел и задохнулся. То, что он увидел, было…Казалось, незнакомка почувствовала что-то, она подняла голову и встретилась с ним взглядом: холодные серые глаза смотрели прямо в душу. У Чарльза захватило дух, когда он почувствовал, что она может видеть его насквозь. Точь-в-точь как он! Но это длилось всего несколько секунд, после чего женщина усмехнулась и исчезла за кружевной занавеской. А Чарльза буквально выкинуло из ее разума. Белоснежная карета давно исчезла, а он все сидел, скрючившись на сиденье, и держался за голову. Не в силах переварить то, что он успел увидеть в ее мыслях. И старался отогнать от себя ощущение, что только что совершил огромную ошибку.


End file.
